


Harassment

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Military Backstory, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Old Married Couple, Physical Therapy, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Пожилая семейная пара рассказывает юным родственникам историю своего знакомства.
Relationships: Major MacNabbs/Jacques Paganel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Самое страшное тут — заголовки.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Jules Verne 2021 — «Harassment»
> 
> Текст написан для Зимней фандомной битвы 2021.  
> Личный аккаунт автора: https://ficbook.net/authors/1404652 - комментировать туда )

_— Дядя Мак-Наббc, так как же вы познакомились с господином Паганелем?  
За столом замолчали. Вопрос Мэри очевидно интересовал всех присутствующих. Майор, совершенно упустивший момент, когда стал всеобщим «дядей», лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, чего нельзя показывать в фильмах для юношеской аудитории и рассказывать шестнадцатилетним девушкам. Список оказался велик._  
  
**1\. Нарушение субординации**  
  
_— Это была любовь с первого взгляда, дорогая, — ответил Мак-Наббс.  
— Правда? — обрадовалась Мэри.  
— Правда, — отважно подтвердил майор._  
  
В новое расположение прибыли затемно: один из танков колонны подорвался на мине. Хэндмейд, мать его. Вся дорога была усеяна стреляными гильзами, к двум из них иракские боевики подводили проводки, гусеница танка замыкала цепь, мина взрывалась — и дорога забаррикадирована на полдня. Лейтенант Мак-Наббс приволок с собой в лагерь местную девчонку: набрел на нее в сумерках, когда отошел отлить. Она была совершенно одна, испуганная, чумазая и глазастая, а из-под платка виднелись волосы с запекшейся кровью.  
Глаза щипало от пота; вода закончилась, и горло горело от пыли; больше всего хотелось упасть и не вставать никогда. Мак-Наббс искал в новом лагере санитарную палатку или хотя бы кухню, когда из темноты на него налетел какой-то человек и опрокинул на грудь что-то теплое и съедобное.  
Мак-Наббс устало прорычал невнятное богохульство.  
— Пардон, май диар, — с ужасающим акцентом ответила ему длинная фигура и попыталась вытереть рукавом кашу с бронежилета.  
— Мне нужен переводчик, сержант, — Мак-Наббс с грехом пополам разглядел французскую форму нахала и добавил. — Надо куда-то пристроить девчонку.  
— У вас забавный акцент. А то я уже привык, что кругом одни американцы, — легкомысленно ответил француз.  
«Это у меня-то забавный акцент?» — хотел возмутиться Мак-Наббс, но его собеседник, вмиг заинтересовавшись чем-то, оттащил их обоих под свет фонаря, повертел девочку, заглянул ей в лицо, перекинулся парой фраз и зачем-то погладил ее по голове, заправляя волосы под платок.  
— Поздравляю вас, лейтенант... — лучезарно улыбнулся француз.  
— Мак-Наббс.  
— Вероятно, этот молодой человек принесет вам капитанские погоны. Видите ли, это мальчик, причем, похоже, родственник Абдул-Басира, было тут дельце с этим типом на прошлой неделе... Неважно. В штабе ему обрадуются. Там есть переводчики.  
— А вы кто? — тупо спросил Мак-Наббс.  
— А я Паганель! — с готовностью ответил француз и пожал ему руку. — Я на связи. Ну, мне пора. Может, еще увидимся.  
— Связист он, что ли? — спросил Мак-Наббс у не-девочки и подтолкнул малолетнего диверсанта в сторону штабной палатки. Липкая, аппетитно пахнущая гадость на бронежилете заставила пустой желудок болезненно сжаться.  
  
_Вопросительные взгляды присутствующих обратились к Паганелю. Он нервно скомкал салфетку, отбросил ее и рассеянно положил ладонь на руку Мак-Наббса. Майор дернулся и выронил вилку. Паганель разулыбался:  
— Конечно, правда. Помню этот день, как вчерашний._  
  
У сердитого англичанина на сером, покрытом пылью и потом лице выделялись только глаза — с длинными ресницами, голубые и очень злые. Кажется, он был блондин. Девушка с ним была странная, начиная от футы*, в качестве которой была какая-то тряпка, и заканчивая говором. Захра, у которой в Абдали Паганель в увольнительной покупал сыр, говорила иначе и носила другую одежду. Через пару дней Паганель узнал у знакомого в штабе, чем закончилась забавная история с переодетым мальчишкой, и записал все в полевой дневник — пригодится. Еще неделю он нет-нет да и вспоминал об англичанине и его ресницах.  
Тот действительно оказался блондином. И его действительно повысили. Но он был шотландцем, а Паганель до этого думал, что все шотландцы рыжие. Они иногда пересекались в очереди к телефону, и Паганель притворялся, что не замечает, как неотрывно смотрит на него Мак-Наббс. Как пожевывает изнутри уголок рта, чуть вытягивая губы, и лицо его становится мечтательным и почти юным. Мак-Наббс звонил родителям, с которыми говорил обеспокоено, или какому-то Эдуарду, и тогда ухмылялся в трубку. Паганель нечасто звонил родным и не хотел менять установленной периодичности, чтобы они не беспокоились. Но раз в три дня сразу после обеда он отстаивал очередь и звонил или тетке Адель из Нанта, или бывшему однокурснику Полю, или другу детства Люсьену. А иногда уходил, перекинувшись взглядом с Мак-Наббсом и не дождавшись своей очереди.  
  
_— Наверное, вам было непросто? — допытывалась Элен.  
Майор мысленно закатил глаза и лягнул под столом уже готового рассмеяться Паганеля._  
  
* фута - женский головной убор  
  
**2\. Неуставные отношения**  
  
Мак-Наббс навел справки о длинном французском связисте и обнаружил, что тот был местной легендой. Во-первых, Паганель оказался вовсе не связистом, а журналистом. Во-вторых, он был решительно везде и знал решительно всё и всех. Общее мнение было таково: полиглот, добряк и... далее следовал какой-нибудь нелепый анекдот. Например, недавно у Паганеля был день рождения, и он позвал одного приятеля: «Приходите, мол, ко мне вечером. У меня будет и лейтенант Карель». Озадаченный приятель возразил: «Но ведь я и есть Карель!» «Это не имеет значения, все равно приходите!» — ответил Паганель.  
Он улыбался так, будто случайная встреча с Мак-Наббсом — самое приятное событие за последнюю неделю. Расцветал этой невыносимой улыбкой даже с другого конца колонны, даже на глазах у командования. Мак-Наббсу было неловко, но под бронежилетом почему-то теплело. Он долго не обольщался этими улыбками: а ну как Паганель плохо запомнил его в лицо и принимал за другого — все-таки очки, плохое зрение...  
Спустя пару недель, уже привычно встретившись у переговорного пункта, они курили в тени пожухлой пыльной пальмы и трепались о местных ядовитых тварях. Паганель божился, что ночью, выйдя по нужде, видел пустынную лисицу фенека. Ночь была лунная — может, и правда видел, хотя вероятнее, конечно, что это была крыса. На прощание он хлопнул Мак-Наббса по плечу, быстро прижал к себе, развернулся и унесся по своим делам — все как всегда. Но у Мак-Наббса вдруг закралось сомнение: а что, если это все-таки больше, чем просто радость от встречи с одним из многих знакомых?  
Мак-Наббс разглядывал заклепку на брезентовом потолке казармы. «Да или нет?» — мучился он. «Я бы хотел этого?» — спрашивал он себя. Хотел бы, чтобы Паганель улыбался и похлопывал его не просто так, а со смыслом? Чтобы это было намеком? Чтобы между ними что-то было? «Да, хотел бы», — признался он и почувствовал себя чуть легче. Ему бы очень хотелось влюбиться. Снова почувствовать, каково это — восхищаться другим, не замечая недостатков, проводить дни и ночи вместе, не беспокоясь о дне недели и часе, заботиться и чувствовать внимание, звать его «мой Жак», дурачась, прикусывать его подбородок с ямочкой... Но что, если Паганель так всем улыбается? Что, если он просто общительный? Или наоборот — не смог завести себе здесь друзей и одинок? А Мак-Наббс просто единственный, с кем можно перекинуться парой фраз? Может, он случайно или по доброте душевной как-нибудь достал Мак-Наббсу приличные сигареты? Может, он сам не знает, какие у него руки и улыбка? Господи, ему же всего лет двадцать, наверное, — конечно, он ничего не знает. В этом возрасте вообще никто ничего о себе не знает. Он просто красивый общительный юноша, и Мак-Наббса с ним ничего не связывает. Но даже это «ничего» Мак-Наббс боялся потерять, сделав первый шаг. Потому что если выплывет — последует позорная отставка с занесением в личное дело, не отмоешься. А Паганель, этот чистый мальчик, отвернется от него с негодованием.  
Брезент на потолке из черного становился серым: светало. Капитан Мак-Наббс, еще недавно так радовавшийся своему повышению, был близок к отчаянию. Ему становилось жарко, и в ушах стучало от одной мысли о Паганеле, от одной возможности случайной встречи. Он лежал до побудки, мучаясь жаждой, которую было нечем утолить: грунтовые воды тут сплошь были соленые, а опресненная вода вечно запаздывала. Мак-Наббс уже перестал мечтать о том, чтобы быть к Рождеству дома и увидеть наконец настоящую ель в снегу и гирляндах.  
Так не могло продолжаться, и он клялся как-то все это прояснить. А потом опять якобы случайно садился рядом на обеде, смотрел, как Паганель нервно крутит вилку, пока она не катапультируется на соседний стол, как движется его кадык, когда он глотает, как он бесконечно улыбается, — и Мак-Наббс молчал, не в силах разрушить свою иллюзию взаимопонимания.  
— Хочешь мой пирог? — спрашивал он. Паганель, как любой невротик, обожал сладкое и никогда не отказывался.  
  
**3\. Шантаж**  
  
_— Так как же это все-таки было? — допытывалась Мэри у Паганеля, явно рассчитывая на его словоохотливость.  
— Ну если начистоту, то Уилл спас мне жизнь, — торжественно заявил Паганель.  
Дамы мечтательно ахнули в унисон. У майора было такое лицо, как будто он откусил незрелой хурмы.  
— Глупости, — буркнул он и напряженно уставился на Паганеля. — И говорить не о чем._  
  
Никогда Мак-Наббс не боялся смерти так, как в ту осень. Его мозг, как раскаленной спицей, пронизывала мысль о Паганеле, и отделаться от нее он не мог. Он закрывал глаза и видел какие-то бесконечные порнофильмы с Паганелем в главной роли, свои руки на его шее и бедрах, его лицо в гримасе острого удовольствия. Он постоянно искал глазами его длинную фигуру, а завидев, спешил уйти подальше. Он не знал, продлится ли это пару недель или всю жизнь, но он хотел спасти Паганеля. Он хотел, чтобы Паганель оказался как можно дальше от войны, независимо от того, есть ли у них общее будущее или нет. В собственном бессмертии Мак-Наббс был уверен всегда.  
Он много раз представлял, как это будет. У Жака отрастут волосы. У них будет отдельная комната с хорошими стенами и дверями. И свежее постельное белье. Белое-белое. И это будет в стране, где хотя бы иногда идет снег. Он представлял, как вытянет усталые тело на кровати, как ладони Паганеля будут гладить его, как его длинные пальцы окажутся внутри, и как ему будет хорошо, до белых вспышек перед глазами. Это будет медленно-медленно. Ласково и нежно, как прилив в теплом море. Так долго, как только он сможет. А потом Мак-Наббс будет кормить его свежайшими мягкими эклерами. Прямо с рук, в постели. И они все перемажутся в сладком заварном креме. Если, конечно, выживут. Мысль о том, что он все испортил, была невыносима.  
Они не разговаривали уже несколько недель, когда Мак-Наббс узнал о подготовке к операции и понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Паганель нашелся во французской части лагеря.  
— Есть дело, надо поговорить, — заявил Мак-Наббс без обиняков и за рукав оттащил Паганеля в сторону, под опору авиапрожектора.  
Паганель улыбался, как дурак, и портил весь настрой. Вокруг сновали люди, тарахтела техника, воняло соляркой и горелой резиной, лагерь теперь кишел, как муравейник, круглые сутки, и уединиться было негде.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал отсюда, — сказал Мак-Наббс, глядя ему через плечо и понизив голос, чтобы никто случайно не подслушал. — Немедленно.  
— Вот как? — удивился Паганель, отступил на шаг и скрестил на груди руки. — И почему же?  
— Не спрашивай. Уезжай. — «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста», — просил он про себя. До смерти хотелось обнять его, успокоить, чтобы он перестал хмуриться и жевать свою губу. Мак-Наббс до боли в обломанных ногтях сжал кулаки и перевел взгляд в сторону, туда, где на фоне красного заката над серо-розовой пустыней вдоль горизонта было несколько огненных столбов: горели нефтяные вышки, подорванные иракцами.  
— Это как-то связано с наращиванием сил в последние недели? — прищурился Паганель.  
— Просто. Убирайся, — медленно сказал Мак-Наббс. Должно быть, это выглядело комично: как он зло сипел и держал руки по швам, стараясь сохранить конфиденциальность. — Иначе я передам твоему руководству несколько историй о твоей личной жизни.  
Паганель резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза:  
— Нет! Ты не посмеешь! Да и не найдется ничего такого... Уилл, пожалуйста, скажи, что на самом деле происходит, — и Паганель мягко положил руку на его плечо. Это было уж слишком, этого Мак-Наббс стерпеть не мог.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было, разве непонятно? — прошипел он, скидывая утешающую ладонь со своего плеча.  
Паганель должен был выглядеть оскорбленным и злым, вместо этого он смотрел внимательно, печально и даже немного ласково. «Как собака, — неприязненно подумал Мак-Наббс. — Сколько ни бей, все ластится. Чертов терпила».  
— Я ожидал услышать другое, Уильям, — сказал Паганель, как будто бы давая второй шанс, как будто и без того не было тошно.  
На следующий день Мак-Наббс узнал, что Паганель подал рапорт и почти тут же уехал. А еще через неделю началось наступление.  
  
_— С моим везением я мог быть в том вертолете, где разбились французы! — возразил ему Паганель, кажется, уже не в первый раз.  
— Постойте-постойте, — вдруг перебил Эдуард. — Какие французы? Какой вертолет? Это когда было?  
— В Ираке, — поморщившись, признался майор.  
— Во время «Бури в пустыне»? — ахнул Роберт. — Двадцать лет назад!  
За столом повисла тишина.  
— Мы очень рады наконец познакомиться, господин Паганель, — медленно сказала Элен.  
— Очень, — с нажимом подтвердил Эдуард, не отрывая от Мак-Наббса тяжелого обвиняющего взгляда._  
  
**4\. Злоупотребление служебным положением**  
  
_— И с тех пор вы не расставались? — мечтательно спросила Мэри.  
— Ни на один день! — уверил ее Паганель_.  
  
Мак-Наббс не замечал течения времени. Кажется, жизнь замерла в феврале и с тех пор он просто спит. Если он не пройдет медкомиссию в августе, его спишут. Что он будет тогда делать, без особенных сбережений и воли к жизни, Мак-Наббс не представлял. Он старался не загадывать на будущее, но теребить прошлое все же приходилось — дважды в неделю по часу. Доктор Смитсон был частным психоаналитиком, и Мак-Наббс пошел к нему, не опасаясь огласки. После очередного сеанса он был перемолот, как, наверное, случается, если попасть под гусеницы целой танковой бригаде. Поэтому у Мак-Наббса не было сил удивиться, когда он увидел у дверей своей квартиры — его.  
Паганель кинул настороженный взгляд, оттолкнулся плечом от стены и решительно сгреб Мак-Наббса, стискивая его плечи длинными руками. Мак-Наббс успел только заметить, что волосы у Паганеля, отрастая, чуть вьются на концах и что новые очки ему чертовски идут. Вжавшись лицом в плечо в вырезе футболки с логотипом какой-то древней рок-группы, Мак-Наббс вдруг узнал его запах, и у него закружилась голова до солнечных зайчиков под закрытыми веками; на миг даже показалось, что его ноги не стоят на земле, а он парит в воздухе.  
— Так я не ошибся? — спросил Мак-Наббс.  
— Не ошибся, — заверил его Паганель, сжал посильнее и клюнул губами в лоб.  
Напряжение предыдущих месяцев выходило, как воздух из спущенной шины, казалось — прислушайся, и услышишь тонкое шипение, с которым оно покидало тело.  
— Ты так смотришь... — сказал Паганель.  
— Как?  
— Знаешь, у моей матери была аллергия на моллюсков... — начал он.  
— И как это связано с тем, как я на тебя смотрю? — в последнее время терпение не было добродетелью Мак-Наббса.  
— Напрямую. Она обожала морепродукты. Мы как-то ездили в отпуск в Нормандию, в Трувиль. Она пила антигистаминные и раз в несколько дней съедала одну устрицу. Всего одну. Можешь представить, как она смотрела на эту единственную устрицу.  
Мак-Наббс перестал хмурился, пытаясь понять, какого черта Паганель делает здесь после всего, что случилось.  
— Ты невозможен, — покачал он головой и на секунду зажмурился, понимая, что у него встает и что Паганель это заметил.  
Но тот только смотрел тепло и чуть насмешливо. «В этот раз все будет по-другому,» — пообещал себе Мак-Наббс, отступил и приглашающе махнул рукой.  
В темной прихожей они споткнулись о пакет с мусором, который Мак-Наббс забыл вынести утром.  
— Лампочка перегорела, — только и успел сказать он, когда Паганель обхватил его лицо ладонями и крепко поцеловал.  
Они закрутились, обнимаясь, выпутываясь из рукавов и запинаясь о мебель. Паганель зашипел, ударившись обо что-то; дешевый комод скрипнул, когда, подхватив Паганеля под задницу, он усадил его на этот ненадежный предмет поверх счетов за квартплату и просроченных проездных, коленом раздвинул его ноги. В темноте, не видя лица, он уверенно гладил сквозь джинсы длинные ноги, сильно, почти до боли сжимающие его бедра. Паганель шарил по его спине, собирая в горсти и отпуская рубашку, как мурчащий кот, выпускающий когти. Мак-Наббс прижался теснее, Паганель ойкнул, комод жалобно затрещал. Тогда Мак-Наббс нахмурился, отстранился и предупредил:  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
— Я уже догадался, — выдохнул Паганель с усмешкой.  
— Можно? — тормозил Мак-Наббс.  
— Окажите мне такую любезность, — пробормотал Паганель, сжал в кулаке ворот рубашки и сильно потянул его на себя, привалившись спиной к стене. — Хотя подожди, — остановился он. — Никто не придет?  
— Я живу один.  
— Тогда я сначала в душ, дай мне полотенце.  
«Опять накинулся, как голодный, опять напугал», — с досадой подумал Мак-Наббс. Необходимость гигиенических процедур всегда все усложняет. Мак-Наббс не представлял, как, выйдя из душа, продолжить начатое: эйфория от встречи и возбуждение немного отступили, вернулись старые сомнения, но одежда уже снята и даже кровать разобрана, и отступать некуда.  
— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — спросил он, пытаясь отодвинуть момент и делая вид, что дружеская беседа в мокрых полотенцах — это вполне в порядке вещей.  
«Как пОшло! — тут же ужаснулся он. — Это же должно быть совершенно по-особенному, а не так».  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Паганель и неуверенно присел на кровать. — Ты не видел мои очки? Ладно, неважно.  
— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил Мак-Наббс. «И зачем?» — не добавил он.  
— Оказалось, что у меня есть кое-какие связи, — с улыбкой пояснил Паганель. — Я получил копию твоего личного дела.  
— А... — начал Мак-Наббс.  
— В последний раз ты был смелее, — с вызовом заметил Паганель, и Мак-Наббс сам не заметил, как очутился в ворохе потревоженных подушек, и сбившееся одеяло намертво стреножило их обоих.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это было медленно, — наконец решился Мак-Наббс.  
— Медленно? — лукаво улыбнулся Паганель. — Хорошо, может быть, во второй раз... — и он прикусил его подбородок зубами. — Или в третий...  
Мак-Наббс был не готов к такой раскрепощенности, это было даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Этот день остался в памяти широкими жирными мазками: душные пыльные липы на бульваре, футболка с красными губами и языком, раздавленные очки, привкус латекса... В этот раз Паганель отнесся к оральным ласкам гораздо благосклоннее, Мак-Наббс даже не успел начать сомневаться, как Паганель сам направил его.  
— Почему ты сбежал тогда? — спросил Мак-Наббс.  
— Мне показалось, кто-то вошел. А потом... стыдно стало.  
Рыжие пятна закатного солнца разогревали маленькую квартиру почти до температуры иракской зимы. Но презервативы в карманах Паганеля закончились, и к тому же Мак-Наббс вспомнил, что чистой простыни у него нет, и придется — стирай или нет — спать на мокром. Или без простыни.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — хмуро спросил Мак-Наббс, всматриваясь в глубину пустого холостяцкого холодильника.  
— Двадцать пять. А что? — лениво отозвался Паганель.  
— Нет, ничего, — задумчиво ответил Мак-Наббс. — А ты почему не спросишь? Ах да, личное дело. Конечно. — Три банки гиннеса и засохший сыр глядели на него неприветливо. — Я хочу сходить в булочную на углу. Что тебе взять?  
— Какой-нибудь ужасный пудинг, конечно, или пирог с почками, раз уж я в Шотландии! — обрадовался Паганель. — И что-нибудь сладкое. Наверное, у них есть эклеры, такие, знаешь, с заварным кремом?  
Кажется, где-то пролился благодатный дождь, и пустыня начала покрываться цветами.  
  
**5\. Насильственные действия сексуального характера**  
  
_— Я виноват, я все испортил, — перед визитом к врачу Мак-Наббс заскочил в паб: разговор сегодня обещал быть тяжелым. Мак-Наббс был больше не в силах раз за разом прокручивать эти события в своем сознании перед сном.  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, доктор Смитсон говорил что-то одобрительное и успокаивающее, но Мак-Наббс его не слушал.  
— Я изнасиловал его тогда. Изнасиловал человека, которого, как я думал, люблю._  
  
Это случилось в декабре в какой-то складской палатке, пахнущей металлом и нагретым брезентом, между стеллажами с американскими сухпайками и жестяными цистернами. Циклоны с Индийского океана принесли дожди и прохладу, и пустыня покрылась цветами, которые потом еще несколько недель по капле теряли краски под палящим солнцем.  
  
_— Я возвращался от командования. Был страшно зол, не помню, почему. А он был такой веселый и красивый... Что я говорю!.. — и Мак-Наббс закрыл лицо руками в ужасе и отвращении._  
  
Мак-Наббс коротко и зло прижался ртом к губам Паганеля, потом ткнулся губами под воротник рубашки, туда, где кожа была чуть влажная и пахло Паганелем. Злость, давняя неудовлетворенность и запах мужского пота возбудили его быстро и болезненно, как подростка, впервые смотрящего порнофильм. Паганель стоял в оцепенении, опершись поясницей о цистерну с водой, и Мак-Наббс неожиданно сам для себя опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать его штаны. Было приятно показать так свою власть и одновременно — великодушие, даже нежность. В трусах у Паганеля пахло, как у человека, который весь день бегал в военной форме по пустыне, а мылся в лучшем случае двенадцать часов назад. Мак-Наббс был не из тех, кому бы понравилась идея взять в рот немытый член, но сейчас сама мысль о непотребстве, которое он совершает, будоражила и возбуждала его. На вкус было так же, как и на запах. Мак-Наббс обильно облизал его и сплюнул на пол, стало значительно лучше. Он задумался, потирая большим пальцем головку под крайней плотью: по большому счету минет бывает двух видов: предварительные ласки, поцелуи и облизывания — и самоцельный трах.  
— О-о, — заговорил Паганель. — Ты даже смелее, чем я думал, — и Мак-Наббс убрал свою жесткую и грязную лапу, моментально решившись на второй вариант.  
Он посильнее втянул губы, чтобы не задеть зубами, втянул щеки, зная, что вакуумный эффект никогда не помешает, и подался вперед. Это вышло неожиданно легко — спасибо аристократической форме паганелева члена. Мак-Наббс издавал хлюпающие звуки, горло сжималось от непроизвольного желания вдохнуть, из глаз выступили слезы. Рядом кто-то прошел, прямо за тонким брезентом их палатки, но шаги удалились. Мак-Наббс остановился отдышаться и утереть с подбородка вязкую слюну и понял, что член Паганеля стремительно опадает. Паганель смотрел на него, тяжело дыша и широко раскрыв глаза, и это была точно не гримаса страсти, скорее уж удивления и страха. «Он не хочет? Что я наделал?» — мелькнуло в голове Мак-Наббса. Паганель уже застегивался и стремительно выбегал из палатки. Мак-Наббсом завладело малодушное желание отмотать все на две минуты назад.  
Наконец он поднялся и, не видя ничего перед собой, пошел в расположение своей части. «Как я мог? — спрашивал он себя. — Почему я? Почему это произошло? Пожалуйста, пусть он мне даст второй шанс!» И тут же резко обрывал себя: «Какой второй шанс еще тебе, придурок? Он и так все понял, а нормальные люди спрашивают, прежде чем лезть другому в штаны». Но была и еще одна мысль, совсем кошмарная: «И хорошо, что не спросил. Он бы послал меня, и не было бы вообще ничего».  
А так у него хотя бы было это невыносимое, чудовищное воспоминание — самая страшная и самая сладкая минута в его жизни.  
  
**6\. Государственная измена**  
  
Мак-Наббс подкрадывался. Сначала он тенью появился в гостиной, где после обеда Гленарваны допрашивали Паганеля, выкурил оттуда Элен и детей, затем сунул Паганелю в руки креманку с трайфлом*, и только тогда Эдуард и Джон оставили наконец их наедине.  
— Что, все тайны им разболтал? — сварливо поинтересовался Мак-Наббс.  
— Не ревнуй, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Паганель и принялся за десерт. — Вкусно.  
— Кстати, — вдруг оживился майор, — я хотел посмотреть, когда ты уедешь на конференцию, а сайт Французского географического общества лежит уже неделю...  
— Потому что надо смотреть не там, а на сайте ООН. График заседаний группы по географическим названиям. Но если ты намекаешь, что сайт лег из-за того, что я пытался поставить на служебный компьютер vpn и торрент-клиент... — Паганель никогда не упускал случая показать, что он тоже умеет быть занудой.  
— Нет, конечно, я ни на что не намекаю! — заверил майор. — Но справедливости ради, в Ираке про тебя говорили «ну тот, который отправляя запрос в американский штаб, вывел им систему самонаведения на сутки».  
— Если ты не замолчишь, я переустановлю твой роутер, и ты сядешь за госизмену! — смеясь, пригрозил Паганель.  
— Уже заткнулся. А то в Лиссабон** полечу один, я понял, — покладисто согласился майор.  
— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, чем тебя не устраивает гражданское партнёрство***? — Паганель был раздражен и явно намеревался припомнить все промахи Мак-Наббса, совершенные им со дня знакомства.  
— Всем устраивает, но это было давно.  
— Я по-прежнему хочу жить с тобой, невыносимый ты человек, за десять лет ничего не изменилось!  
— Одиннадцать, — поправил майор. — Я еще и венчаться тебя потащу, когда станет можно. Чтобы наверняка. Готовься.  
— Ради бога, Уилл, ты же не верующий! — закатил глаза Паганель. Джон обернулся на бухтящих «дядюшек». «Раз, два», — отсчитали старомодные часы прадедушки Гленарвана — и, переглянувшись, все трое рассмеялись над каламбуром.  
— Останетесь на Рождество, джентльмены, или вернетесь в Монс****? — спросил Джон.  
— В Монсе я работаю, живем мы в Брюсселе, —проворчал Мак-Наббс. — Мне стоило чаще навещать вас, повезло, что ты помнишь меня в лицо.  
— На Рождество мы собрались в Лиссабон**, — дружелюбно вставил Паганель.  
— А в Монсе вы в штабе НАТО, я правильно помню? — спросил Джон майора.  
Майор кивнул.  
— Ладно-ладно, дядя Мак-Наббс, храните свою государственную тайну. Вы стали ещё ворчливее, чем я помню из детства, — рассмеялся Джон. — А вы, господин Паганель?  
— О, а Жак, напротив, на стороне мира и добра, в пресс-службе Европарламента, — язвительно ответил Мак-Наббс.  
— Жаль, что вы не останетесь, — сказал Джон. — Приедут родители Мэри и Роберта, вся семья будет в сборе. Вас будет не хватать. Вас обоих.  
Майор растроганно потрепал Джона по плечу:  
— Может, в другой раз, Джон. Я только-только вышел из шкафа, мне нужно время.  
— Вы с мисс Мэри очень красивая пара, — сказал Паганель Джону. — Где вы познакомились?  
— Правильно, Жак, нам нужен реванш за обеденный допрос, — похвалил Мак-Наббс.  
Все трое засмеялись, а Джон ответил:  
— В школьном яхт-кружке, пять лет назад... Простите, — он оглянулся. — Я оставлю вас.  
— Сбежал, — констатировал майор. — Ловок, наглец.  
— Они славные, твои родные, — улыбнулся Паганель. — Может быть, стоило остаться на праздники?  
— Мне нравится теперешняя молодежь, — сказал Мак-Наббс. — У них в головах насрано гораздо меньше, чем у их родителей. Не стоит рисковать, лучше приедем в другой раз.  
  
* Трайфл — английский десерт. Бисквит с ликером, заварной крем, фрукты и взбитые сливки.  
** Португалия одной из первых стала регистрировать однополые браки между иностранцами — в 2011 году.  
*** «Узаконенное сожительство» введено в Бельгии с 2000 года. Гражданское партнерство во Франции — в ноябре 1999.  
*** Монс — город в валлонской части Бельгии (т.е. там говорят по-французски) недалеко от французской границы. С 1967 года в Монсе расположено Верховное главнокомандование ОВС НАТО в Европе.  
  
**7\. Домашний абьюз**  
  
Мак-Наббс откинулся на подушки, досадливо вытащил одну из-под поясницы и откинулся еще раз. На плече пристроился пахнущий яблочным шампунем Паганель. Свободной рукой майор расслабленно ласкал себя.  
— Мне помочь? — тихо спросил Паганель.  
Мак-Наббс молча положил его руку себе на мошонку:  
— Сожми и перекатывай. Сильнее.  
— Я сделаю больно, — возразил Паганель.  
— У нас разные представления о боли, — хмыкнул майор. Он не открывал глаза, глубоко дышал и часто сглатывал. — Ну же! Ты не сможешь сдавить так, чтобы было больно. Ты слишком этого боишься.  
Паганель попытался разозлиться и сжал, как ему казалось, изо всех сил.  
— О, — выдохнул майор и заерзал. — Да-а, вот так. Какие у тебя цепкие пальцы...  
Паганель наблюдал за изменениями его лица, упиваясь своей властью.  
— А если оттянуть вверх? — он продемонстрировал, — или вниз?..  
— Разницы нет, — Мак-Наббсу уже заметно не хватало дыхания. — Лучше перебирай пальцами. Вот так...  
Яйца в руке Паганеля поджались, и он крепко вцепился в них кончиками пальцев, даже ногтями, удерживая в ладони, и смотрел. Другой рукой он зажимал Мак-Наббсу рот, чтобы не наделать шума, — впрочем, в этом не было особой необходимости.  
Паганель сел на кровати и закурил, Мак-Наббс потянулся за стаканом воды. В крохотной спальне было душно и пахло их телами.  
— Выйду все-таки на балкон, — сказал Паганель. — Вдруг твоим родственникам не понравится.  
— Думаешь, им понравится, когда соседи спросят про двух голых мужиков на балконе? — ухмыльнулся майор, забирая зажженную сигарету.  
— Черт! — выругался Паганель и быстро отступил от балконной двери за штору. — Выключи свет.  
Мак-Наббс щелкнул выключателем. Холодный сырой воздух врывался в комнату, раздувал занавеску, в желтом свете улицы носились снежинки. Где-то проехала скорая с сиреной.  
— Смотри-ка, снег. Как раз под Рождество, — сказал Паганель. — В Португалии, наверное, снега не будет?  
Мак-Наббс накинул на Паганеля рубашку. Ветер приятно холодил тело, под ногами таяли залетевшие в комнату снежинки.  
— Пусть думают, что хотят, — сварливо сказал майор. — Кури, где хочешь. Надоело прятаться.  
Паганель расслабился, позволил обнять себя, переступил босыми ногами по мокрому, с интересом выглядывая на улицу.  
— Покажешь мне Глазго? — спросил он. — А то в прошлый раз я совсем ничего не увидел.  
— Покажу, но я тоже давно здесь не был. Не помню, чтобы этот дом напротив был такой оранжевый. Покрасили, наверное. В центре красиво, там был кабинет моего врача. Я говорил, что ходил к мозгоправу?  
— Да.  
— Знаешь, я до сих пор не уверен, что способен на здоровые отношения, — сказал Мак-Наббс, закуривая вторую.  
— Думаю, в нашей культуре это переоценено, — спокойно заметил Паганель.  
— Что?  
— Важность «здоровых» отношений. Нам почти запрещают чувствовать плохое. Ревность, боль, обиду, злость. И вместе с этим и страсть тоже. Сильно чувствовать сейчас — моветон.  
— Хочешь сказать, что любовь — это и боль, и наслаждение? — нахмурился Мак-Наббс.  
— Хочу сказать, что не надо приплетать сюда комфорт. Сильные чувства не бывают удобными. Дети, например, — это сплошной дискомфорт, но редкий человек не готов рискнуть жизнью ради своего ребенка. А партнера почему-то при этом надо выбирать, как матрас в «Икее». И менять на новый, когда он перестанет быть удобным.  
Майор отвернулся, чтобы стряхнуть пепел:  
— И тебя это устраивает? Страсти вместо комфорта?  
— Меня это устраивает уже почти двадцать лет, осел, — и Паганель потушил свой окурок. — Холодно, — заметил он и начал заворачиваться в одеяло.  
Мак-Наббс закрыл балконную дверь и поправил шторы.  
— Помнишь, как мы не могли отлипнуть друг от друга, когда ты приехал ко мне сюда? — просил он.  
— Помню, — улыбнулся Паганель. — Тогда я был готов тебя сожрать, а сейчас хочу посмотреть достопримечательности.  
— Я испугался, когда это прошло. Подумал, что все, это конец.  
— Ну, прямо скажем, страсти стало поменьше, — Паганель состроил ироническую гримасу. — Не мерзни, полезай под одеяло! Надо нам почаще так выбираться из дома, как сейчас.  
— Надо, — кивнул Мак-Наббс.  
— Но на злости мы еще можем продержаться. Я убить тебя готов, когда мы ссоримся. Надо было рассказать твоим родным, как я тебе выбил зуб, а ты сломал об меня швабру!  
— Мерзавец! — рассмеялся майор, устраиваясь под боком Паганеля. — С таким анонсом они решат, что я абьюзер! Ты к своим новостным статьям так же подводки сочиняешь?  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что в пресс-службе Европарламента другие методы, но в целом ты прав. И вообще я тоже, может, хочу быть домашним тираном! — заявил Паганель.  
— Тиран диванный! — подразнил майор и серьезно добавил. — Если хочешь, просто посмотрим архитектуру, попьем портвейн и вернемся домой.  
— Спасибо, что наконец перестал решать за меня — хмуро сказал Паганель. — Так зачем тебе этот брак?  
— Ну-у... — протянул Мак-Наббс. — Все-таки официальное заявление, мол, этот человек — самый важный в моей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, — это важное и приятное событие, которое хочется иногда повторять.  
— Самый важный? — переспросил Паганель с нескрываемым самодовольством и улыбнулся. И это было, как солнце после метели.


End file.
